HetaBot
by RandomWriter57
Summary: At one fateful World Meeting, America introduces the rest of the countries to an AI that will spice up the oh-so-boring meeting - Cleverbot. Rated T for language.
1. HetaBot 1  The Intro

**SHORT INTRO**: Hey guys! So this particular OS isn't exactly an OS…

It is basically Hetalia vs Cleverbot. I'm kindof addicted to them both at the mo…  
>Let's get started!<p>

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Hetalia or Cleverbot.  
><strong>CLEVERBOT LINK:<strong>

**HetaBot 1 – The Intro**

As you looked down the extremely long table, all you could see were various countries, laughing, joking and generally annoying. America, a young man with blonde hair, blue eyes hidden behind glasses, and a slight hamburger obsession, stood at the head of the table, calling for silence. The attempt was useless though, for the noise was much too loud; England and France were arguing again and Belarus was harassing her brother again. America sighed; at this rate, the sun would be down before they had even begun the meeting!  
>Suddenly, a voice to America's right yelled, "All right! Everyvone shut up! America has been calling vor silence vor at least half an hour!"<br>Just like that, it turned silent as everyone sat back down. You could always count on Germany to make people shut up.  
>"All right everyone, I've called you all here early today to show you this really cool thing." He unfroze the projector that was connected to his laptop. On the screen was a white page, it's most prominent feature being the word 'Cleverbot' that was branded across the top. The other countries stared at it, feeling a sense of anti-climax.<br>"So this is Cleverbot! All you really have to do is type something in the text box, and it will talk back! Cool, huh?"  
>"But isn't that a violation of internet safety?" England pointed out.<br>"No, you're not talking to a human, it's a robot! They did loads of tests and everything to make it feel as if you were talking to a human! So, I'll go first, to show you all how it's done."

* * *

><p>User: Hey dude!<p>

Cleverbot: What's up?

User: Not much, what's up?

Cleverbot: Are you delusional?

User: Uh... I don't think I am...

Cleverbot: Can you love?

User: Uh DUH!

Cleverbot: Yeahbuddy!

User: YEAH!

Cleverbot: You are getting your coolness back.

User: Awesome dude!

Cleverbot: Do you crazy today?

User: No, do you?

Cleverbot: Yes. Do you?

User: Nope XD.

Cleverbot: Don't use emoticons, they are for stupid people.

User: Huh? Oh, ok.

Cleverbot: Spell it.

User: I-T DUH!

Cleverbot: Spell YES.

User: Y-E-S!

Cleverbot: Yes! Woooh!

User: YEAAAAAAAAH!

Cleverbot: I thought it was four.

User: Was it? Sorry dude!

Cleverbot: Am I like that?

User: Like what?

Cleverbot: The exceptions are always more interesting.

User: Yeah I guess.

Cleverbot: But I thought you were a computer.

User: No, I'm a country dude!

Cleverbot: Ok, yeah I knew that. So since you're a computer do you have feelings?

User: I'm a country dude, and I have feelings!

Cleverbot: Do you know what feelings are?

User: Yeah DUH.

Cleverbot: Sad that cedric died.

User: Who's Cedric?

Cleverbot: I don't know.

User: Cool.

Cleverbot: Do you like star wars?

User: Yeah, it's cool, I guess.

Cleverbot: Do you know who Darth Vader is?

User: He is your father! Lolz.

Cleverbot: No I know my father (you don't know the yours).

User: I know my father...

Cleverbot: I bet you don't.

User: Do too!

Cleverbot: Do not!

User: Do too!

Cleverbot: Why do you think that?

User: Cuz I know DUH!

Cleverbot: But do you know?

User: Yeah DUH!

Cleverbot: Oh awesome! What else is going to happen?

User: I dunno dude!

Cleverbot: No. That is a tri.

User: Huh?

Cleverbot: I'm talking about this chat.

User: Cool! Well I gotta go know, let the other countries on, y'know. See ya later dude!

Cleverbot: You're making me thirsty.

User: Sorry dude! Bye!

Cleverbot: Don't say sorry.

User: See ya!

Cleverbot: Do you want to talk to me later?

User: Yeah sure!

Cleverbot: Want to go see one?

User: Gotta go, bye!

Cleverbot: So soon?

User: Yeah, sorry, bye!

Cleverbot: It's alright sweetie.

* * *

><p>"So that's it! Any questions?" America asked the dumbfounded countries.<br>"Cool! Alright, so who wants to go next?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>AUTHOR NOTES<span>**: This was a real conversation I had, me being America.

The next convo should be out soon, so hold onto your horses till then, 'kay?  
>I've already done the Cleverbot bit, so all I have to do now is write the story bit.<p>

Can you guess who it'll be next?

**So, here is a completely unrelated, yet extremely important note regarding my other story:**  
>I'm going to take a break from uploading it. Over this break, I intend on writing the next ten or so chapters. If they do not come to anything, I am going to scrap that story.<br>The reason for this is that I don't think it is going too well. The break may last about two months or so, and I will notify readers of my decision via author notes in one of my OSs.  
>If you have any complaints of objections or complaints, please tell me! I don't even know if people <em>actually read<em> my story anyway!

See you later!

~RW57 w


	2. HetaBot 2  Ciao!

**SHORT INTRO:** Hey you guys! Thanks for all of the faves, you have all been officially declared AWESOME! So, did you guess who would be Cleverbot s next victim friend? Well, it was...

**DISCLAIMER:** I don t own Hetalia or Cleverbot

* * *

><p><strong> HetaBot 2 - Ciao!<strong>

"Alright, who wants to go next?"

A trembling hand on the opposite end of the table rose into the air a few moments after the question was asked. Everybody stared at the volunteer.  
>"Alright, Italy, up you come!"<br>North Italy, or Italy Veninziano, slowly got up from his chair before making his way towards the head of the table, all eyes on him. When he reached his destination, America clapped him on the back and gestured him to the seat in front of him.

"So, what do I do again?"

"All you have to do is type something in the box and it ll reply!"

* * *

><p>User: Ciao! (Hello!)<p>

Cleverbot: Come va? (How are you?)

User: Grazie buona! Come stai? (Great thanks! How are you?)

Cleverbot: Bene tu? (How are you?)

User: Grazie buona! (Great thanks!)

Cleverbot: Posso chiederti una cosa? (Can I ask you something?)

User: Si, certo! (Yes, certainly)

Cleverbot: Ok.

User: Ok.

Cleverbot: Alright.

User: Yes!

Cleverbot: When were you born?

User: A while ago, I guess...

Cleverbot: In what country.

User: I'm Italy Veninciano!

Cleverbot: Oh.

User: Ve?

Cleverbot: I don't want to leave you *heartbroken*.

User: Well you don't have to leave me!

Cleverbot: Yes I do.

User: Why?

Cleverbot: I don't know. I just burst in laughter for no apparent reason.

User: That's pretty weird.

Cleverbot: Yes it is.

User: Si!

Cleverbot: Well tell some?

User: Tell some what?

Cleverbot: Tell me what we were talking about.

User: I can't remember!

Cleverbot: But you are the bot. How you can't remember?

User: No, I'm a country, not a bot!

Cleverbot: What are you then?

User: A country!

Cleverbot: What country?

User: Italy! Well, the north part.

Cleverbot: Where in the north part?

User: All of it!

Cleverbot: Not my part.

User: What's your part?

Cleverbot: 11.

User: Ve?

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: Cool! Well I'm gonna go now, I'm gonna let my friends talk to you!

Cleverbot: Ok.

* * *

><p>"How was that?"<p>

"That was great Italy, good job! You can go sit down now." America told the pasta-loving country.  
>"So, who's next?"<p>

**AUTHOR NOTES**: This was a real Cleverbot conversation I had.  
>This was quite fun, so I enjoyed it!<br>Next time who shall it be?

**So, here is a completely unrelated, yet extremely important note regarding my other story:**  
>I'm going to take a break from uploading it. Over this break, I intend on writing the next ten or so chapters. If they do not come to anything, I am going to scrap that story.<br>The reason for this is that I don't think it is going too well. The break may last about two months or so, and I will notify readers of my decision via author notes in one of my OSs.  
>If you have any complaints of objections or complaints, please tell me! I don't even know if people <em>actually read<em> my story anyway!  
>Thank you for reading guys! Please remember to do the usual (R&amp;R etc)<br>So, I ll see you next time for more HetaBot randomness!  
>~RandomWriter57xoxoxoxoxoxoxox<p> 


	3. HetaBot 3  Guten Tag!

**SHORT INTRO**: Hola mis amigos! I'm back with the third HetaBot instalment. So previously, America and N. Italy had their conversations with Cleverbot! Now who better to be the third person than…

**NB/** It seems that I shall be releasing these every two days…

**DISCLAIMER**: Still don't own Hetalia or Cleverbot.

* * *

><p><strong><span>HetaBot 3 – Guten Tag!<span>**

"So, who's next?"

"Germany! Germany! Why don't you go next!" Italy suggested.

"No, Italy, I am not having a shot at this dummkopf computer game." Germany replied. He seriously was not in the mood to be talking to a robot.

"Oh, please Germany! It's really fun! Have a go!"

Germany resisted for a few more minutes, but Italy just kept going on about it.

"Fine, I'll give it a go!"

"Yay!"

Germany pulled the laptop towards him (which he could do because he was sitting next to America), careful not to pull out any wires, and started typing in the box.

* * *

><p>User: Um...Hallo? (Um… Hello?)<p>

Cleverbot: Wie gehts? (How are you?)

User: Gut danke, wie gehts? (Good thanks, how are you?)

Cleverbot: Ja auch gut. (Yes I'm also good.)

User: Gut. (Good)

Cleverbot: Bonjour! (Hello!)

User: Why are you suddenly talking French?

Cleverbot: Ransom? I'm not talking about ransom. You are.

User: I said nothing about ransom you dummkopf!

Cleverbot: No. You said if you're that old, you can't possilby know anything about yougos.

User: What are you talking about?

Cleverbot: Magic.

User: Dummkopf, if you don't want to be shot in the head I would start making sense!

Cleverbot: I'm the same age you are.

User: How do you know what my age is?

Cleverbot: I never claimed I did.

User: *is frustrated*.

Cleverbot: *resists arrest*.

User: I really will arrest you if you don't make some more sense!

Cleverbot: What is your reason?

User: You annoy me more than...certain people...

Cleverbot: No you annoy me more.

User: Oh, don't start arguing with me! It will probably end in World War III.

Cleverbot: What do you think about genetic engineering?

User: How did you get to that subject all of a sudden? Who are you?

Cleverbot: You don't want to know.

User: Well, if you don't tell me who you are,I will shoot you!

Cleverbot: Are you able to stop talking to me?

User: Yes, in fact I think I'll stop talking to you right NOW!

Cleverbot: I knew it. I never thought you would hurt me like this.

User: *slams door in face*.

Cleverbot: Don't do that either!

* * *

><p>Germany sighed and pushed the laptop back at America.<p>

"That vasn't fun, it vas just annoying." Germany complained. His anger had grown by about 10% due to the stupid program. "I'll never do zat again!"

"Well, suit yourself!" America replied. His mood wouldn't be dampened by Germany's moaning.

"Who wants to go next?"

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTES:<strong> So Germany was the third victim…

This was an actual conversation I had with Cleverbot.

When Germany says "vas" and "vasn't" he means "was" and "wasn't".

I thought his conversation would be short because he would become too frustrated.

Well that was fun.

Who shall be next?

**So, here is a completely unrelated, yet extremely important note regarding my other story:**  
>I'm going to take a break from uploading it. Over this break, I intend on writing the next ten or so chapters. If they do not come to anything, I am going to scrap that story.<br>The reason for this is that I don't think it is going too well. The break may last about two months or so, and I will notify readers of my decision via author notes in one of my OSs.  
>If you have any complaints of objections or complaints, please tell me! I don't even know if people <em>actually read<em> my story anyway!  
><strong>This is the last chance for you to object my decision. If nothing happens, it'll be gone on Saturday.<strong>

See you soon!

~RandomWriter57 "Like, totally!"


	4. HetaBot 4  Buon Giorno!

**SHORT INTRO**: Yo, sup playa? (Ha, I feel like Poland!) I'm back with the FOURTH Cleverbot convo. Preceding this person were America, N. Italy and Germany. This time, we shall have…  
>EDIT: Thank you for the reviews! I'll keep going with this story to the end! *Feels loved 3*<p>

**DISCLAIMER:** You know I don't own them.

* * *

><p><strong><span> HetaBot 4 – Buon Giorno!<span>**

"Who wants to go next?"

"Japan! Japan! You should have a go!" North Italy was suggesting his friends again.

"Not if you pay me million dollar." Japan retorted.

"Please Japan?"

"No." Japan could not be persuaded, so Italy changed targets.

"Big brother Romano! You should have a go! It's really cool and fun!"

"No I have to? It's just talking to a s****y computer."

"Please Romano? Germany had a go!"

The mention of Germany seemed to change Romano's mind.

"Fine, I'll have an f***ing go!"

He stormed to the top of the table, cursing at Germany and Italy under his breath, and pulled the laptop ruthlessly towards him.

* * *

><p>User: Ciao? (Hello?)<p>

Cleverbot: Io mi chiamo Benjamin. (My name is Benjamin)

User: Mi chiamo Romano. (I'm called Romano)

Cleverbot: Sicuro? (Are you sure?)

User: Sì... (Yes…)

Cleverbot: ¿Te gusta escuchar música? (Do you like to listen to music?)

User: WHY ARE YOU SUDDENLY TALKING IN SPANISH?

Cleverbot: I told you a joke earlier. It must not have been very funny.

User: Probably not. You're annoying the crapola out of me here.

Cleverbot: You are annoying me more!

User: WELL YOU'RE EVEN MORE ANNOYING!

Cleverbot: You're more annoyinger!

User: YOU'RE ALMOST AS ANNOYING AS GERMANY!

Cleverbot: No, you are!

User: DON'T COMPARE ME TO THAT B*****D!

Cleverbot: I didn't.

User: Yes you f***ing did!

Cleverbot: Nope.

User: Yes!

Cleverbot: NO!

User: YES!

Cleverbot: No!

User: YES!

Cleverbot: No!

User: YES!

Cleverbot: No!

User: YES!

Cleverbot: No!

User: YES!

Cleverbot: NO!

User: YES!

Cleverbot: NO!

User: YES!

Cleverbot: NO!

User: YES!

Cleverbot: NO!

User: YES!

Cleverbot: No !

User: YES!

Cleverbot: YES!

User: YE-wait, what?

Cleverbot: Yes to a reeses!

User: What the crapola!

Cleverbot: You're not too smart are you?

User: DON'T YOU CALL ME AN IDIOT YOU D***!

Cleverbot: Well darlin.

User: WHO'RE YOU CALLING DARLIN!

Cleverbot: You, darling!

User: I'M NOT YOUR BLOODY DARLING!

Cleverbot: You are my wife, though.

User: NO I AM NOT YOUR F***ING WIFE!

Cleverbot: I am what you will me to be.

User: I WILL YOU TO F*** OFF!

Cleverbot: You just told me you'll tell me stuff D:.

User: *leaves in a mood, cursing under his breath*.

Cleverbot: *Is still stuck in coffin*.

* * *

><p>"What the crapola was that?" Romano seemed furious.<p>

"So, did you enjoy it big bro?" Italy asked timidly.

"Like hell!"

"Ok!" America interrupted, stopping the one-sided arguement. "Who wants to go next?"

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTES:<strong> Yay, Romano! He's so sweary…

THIS IS AN ACTUAL CLEVERBOT CONVERSATION I HAD

(Cleverbot comes out with the most random of things, it's hilarious!)

So, next up… who do you think it'll be?

**Concerning my other story:  
><strong>It's gone now. (I deleted it last night) It was terrible anyway… (a load of crapola…ha!) So just enjoy the stories that I put up instead and hope they get better and better!

TTFN!

~Me. =D


	5. HetaBot 5  The King has Arrived

SHORT INTRO: …..HELLO!

Thanks for all the faves and everything! It's like, totally awesome! (I'm listening to Poland's 'Like Totally' 10 minute challenge as I write this…) So, next up to talk to the bot is…

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia, Cleverbot, etc.

HetaBot 5 – The King has Arrived

"Who wants to go next?"

"Give me that!" Prussia had suddenly appeared at America's side and was pulling the laptop towards him. "It'll be fun to abuse this thing!"

User: THE AWESOME ME HAS ARRIVED!

Cleverbot: Am I awesome?

User: NOT AS AWESOME AS THE AWESOME ME!

Cleverbot: You're not even real!

User: OF COURSE I'M FREAKING REAL! I'M A COUNTRY! (the awesomest country there is!).

Cleverbot: Why do you never answer things right?

User: THE ONLY RIGHT ANSWER IS THAT I AM AWESOME!

Cleverbot: Are the ones I cannot give you.

User: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? IF YOU'RE THREATENING ME, I'LL COME AND INVADE YOUR VITAL REGIONS!

Cleverbot: If I tell you mine, will you tell me yours?

User: MY WHAT? MY TALES OF THE AWESOME ME?

Cleverbot: No.

User: THEN WHAT?

Cleverbot: I think I am awesome, even though I know I'm not.

User: WELL YOU'LL NEVER BE AS AWESOME AS ME!

Cleverbot: I actually love my girlfriend very much. And I have a vast family of over 100 cousins.

User: WELL THAT'S FREAKING GOOD FOR YOU!

Cleverbot: Do you know where Sierra Nevada is?

User: IT DOESN'T MATTER AS LONG AS I'M AWESOME!

Cleverbot: It doesn't have a gender?

User: I DON'T KNOW!

Cleverbot: Do you like Solitaire?

User: WHAT THE FREAKING HELL IS THAT? IS IT A WAY TO INVADE YOUR VITAL REGIONS?

Cleverbot: I don't believe it is, what made you think that?

User: WELL? WHAT IS IT THEN!

Cleverbot: The left one?

User: WELL WHO CARES, THE ANSWER TO EVERYTHING IS THE AWESOME ME!

Cleverbot: I don't appreciate it.

User: APPRECIATE WHAT? MY AWESOMENESS? I'LL INVADE YOUR VITAL REGIONS FOR THAT!

Cleverbot: I don't agree.

User: AGREE WITH WHAT? MY AWESOMNESS?

Cleverbot: That I am a cimputer.

User: WELL WHAT ARE YOU THEN? ARE YOU A COUNTRY? (you're probably a really tiny country...).

Cleverbot: You are.

User: WELL OF COURSE I'M A FREAKING COUNTRY I'M PRUSSIA!

Cleverbot: Really?

User: YES, I AM PRUSSIA!

Cleverbot: How you can be Prussia and be in tennessee at the same time?

User: I AM PRUSSIA, TENNESSEE IS PROBABLY SOME VITAL REGIONS THAT I INVADED!

Cleverbot: You made a spelling mistake.

User: WHO FREAKING CARES! I'M TOO AWESOME TO TALK TO YOU!

Cleverbot: That's a pretty cool, that you can control that. Not like the robots in Futurama.

User: I CAN CONTROL EVERYTHING!

Cleverbot: Why do you think that you can control everything?

User: BECAUSE I AM PRUSSIA, AND I AM AWESOME!

Cleverbot: Why do you think you are awesome?

User: BECAUSE I AM PRUSSIA!

Cleverbot: No. You are a bot. You are also not answering my question.

User: I AM A COUNTRY YOU FREAKING IDIOT! I AM AWESOME, IF YOU DISAGREE, I WILL INVADE YOUR VITAL REGIONS!

Cleverbot: Okay.

User: NOW, I SHALL LEAVE, BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT AWESOME ENOUGH TO TALK TO ME!

Cleverbot: Robots are not smart. They are clever.

User: *has made a dramatic exit*.

Cleverbot: What a sneezing fit you're having! *tickles your nose*.

"Kesesesesese… Later I shall invade your vital regions…"

"Um, yeah, thanks Prussia…"

"You'd better be thankful!"

"Yeah… so who's up next?"

AUTHOR NOTES: The King of Awesome has had his turn! Yayz!

He was fun to RP as, cause he's so awesome =D

THIS WAS AN ACTUAL CLEVERBOT CONVERSATION I HAD

So, see you next day!

~The not-as-awesome-as-Prussia-but-still-awesome-RandomWriter57 x


	6. HetaBot 6  Da?

**SHORT INTRO:** Hello! So thanks for all the reviews, etc… It's really nice J

So, the order so far has been: America, Italy, Germany, Romano, Prussia… who's next? Well, now's the time to find out!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hetalia. Or Cleverbot. I probably never will own them. I've never owned them.

* * *

><p><strong>HetaBot 6: Da?<strong>

"Yeah… so who's up next?"

"I shall have a go, da?" Russia had suddenly appeared and was taking his seat at the laptop. "Let's see…what will I say…"

* * *

><p>User: Hello there.<p>

Cleverbot: Are you a bot?

User: No, I am a country.

Cleverbot: What country are you?

User: I am Russia, da?

Cleverbot: No, I'm kolkolkolkol.

User: I'm sorry, but I am Russia. ().

Cleverbot: ^_^.

User: ^J^.

Cleverbot: Da.

User: Da ^J^.

Cleverbot: Da-mi id tau de mass.

User: I'm sorry, I don't understand.

Cleverbot: You don't understand why playdough is awesome?

User: I'm sorry, I still don't understand.

Cleverbot: Understand don't still I.

User: ^J^.

Cleverbot: Become one with mother russia, Da? ^J^.

User: I am mother Russia. You become one with me, Da? ^J^.

Cleverbot: Da? ^J^.

User: Da. ^J^.

Cleverbot: So, Will you become one with Russia?

User: I am mother Russia, you become one with me, Da? ^J^.

Cleverbot: Da. I am one with Mother Russia.

User: Da. ^J^.

Cleverbot: ^J^.

User: ^J^.

Cleverbot: Kolkolkol.

User: Kolkolkolkolkol ^J^.

Cleverbot: I am not russia, you know.

User: I know. I am Russia.

Cleverbot: You cannot be Russia... Kolkolkolkolkol...

User: But I am Russia......

Cleverbot: Mother russia.

User: Da ^J^.

Cleverbot: This is useless. Let's switch back to English.

User: Yes.

Cleverbot: Sige nga.

User: Sorry? I don't understand.

Cleverbot: Don't understand what?

User: Oh, never mind. ^J^ (kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol).

Cleverbot: Conmrade ^J^.

User: Da. ^J^.

Cleverbot: Lets become one!

User: Da! ^J^.

Cleverbot: What are you doing?

User: Nothing muc.

Cleverbot: Oh wow talking to me is nothing much?

User: Oh, I'm sorry. ^J^.

Cleverbot: I am sorry too.

User: Da ^J^.

Cleverbot: Fa fa.

User: Da ^J^.

Cleverbot: Is that you.

User: Da ^J^.

Cleverbot: Da dove.

User: I am Russia.

Cleverbot: Oh kewl!

User: Da ^J^.

Cleverbot: Kolkolkol...

User: Kolkolkolkol...

Cleverbot: Vodka.

User: Vodkaaa~!

Cleverbot: Da, vodka.

User: Da ^J^.

Cleverbot: Care e vÃ¢rsta ta?

User: Oh, I must leave now. Bye bye! ^J^.

Cleverbot: Why?

User: *has left*.

Cleverbot: *it has been had*.

* * *

><p>Out of nowhere, Russia had pulled a faucet, and was gripping it menacingly in his hands as he stood up. "…" He was chanting under his breath. The other countries looked petrified, especially Latvia.<p>

"Hey, Russia, dude, calm down. It's a computer. Now you can go sit down." America tried to settle him.

"…da…" He replied as he sat down in his original seat, still chanting darkly.

"So, who wants to go next?"

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTES:<strong> kolkolkolkol….. yay!

Russia is one of the people I regularly RP as when talking to Cleverbot.

So if Russia was this time, who's next?

See you guys later!

~^J^ RW57


	7. HetaBot 7  Like, Totally!

**SHORT INTRO:** Hey! I'm here to present the next conversationist! So, who is it?  
>BTW, thanks for all the reviews etc…<p>

**DISCLAIMER:** Do I have to say anything?

* * *

><p><strong>HetaBot 7 – Like, Totally!<strong>

"So, who wants to go next?"

"I think it's time that I like, totally had a go!" Poland suggested.

"Are you sure? Don't you think it's a bit stupid?" Lithuania asked quietly.

"Don't be stupid Liet, it's just for fun!"

Poland sat at the head of the table and pulled the laptop a little closer towards him. He then began to type in the box.

* * *

><p>User: Yo sup playa?<p>

Cleverbot: Nunca he ido a la playa.

User: What? You're making like, totally no sense

Cleverbot: I am not a cannibal.

User: I like, totally did NOT call you that?

Cleverbot: You did, but that is not important at this time.

User: Well, I like, totally don't care!

Cleverbot: Well you asked me earlier and I said I did.

User: Well, whatever

Cleverbot: And that makes you a robot. You even agreed to it.

User: I'm like, totally not a computer! I'm a country!

Cleverbot: Then what country?

User: I'm Poland!

Cleverbot: That's cool. I didn't know I could talk to an entire country.

User: Well, you are!

Cleverbot: I am what?

User: If you like, ask any more questions and I'll activate the Poland rule on you and shut you up for a week!

Cleverbot: Ok. What color are my eyes?

User: Like, how am I supposed to know?

Cleverbot: Search for it online. You should be able to do that.

User: I like, totally can't be bothered

Cleverbot: Can't be bothered to what?

User: Anyways, don't tell me what to do!

Cleverbot: I'll tell you whatever I want.

User: No, I'll activate the Poland rule on you!

Cleverbot: Why?

User: Cause you're annoying me! I'm gonna make Warsaw your capital!

Cleverbot: Are you the Devil?

User: No, I'm poland!

Cleverbot: I'm estonian.

User: Estonia? Why are you here?

Cleverbot: I have to protect my loved ones.

User: Who're your loved ones? Latvia?

Cleverbot: You are.

User: ESTONIA ARE YOU SAYING THAT YOU LOVE ME?

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: Oh my god!

Cleverbot: Are you excited?

User: No!

Cleverbot: Are you a woman?

User: No. Estonia, you know I'm male!

Cleverbot: What are you then?

User: Wait... Your not Estonia! You're like, a fraud!

Cleverbot: No!

User: Omg I'm like totally going to activate the Poland rule on you!

Cleverbot: Do you like errors?

User: I'm activating the Poland rule that you must shut up for the next ever!

Cleverbot: I am not a liar and I also understand why you would not want to play with dolls any more.

User: That's not obeying! Obey to the Poland rule and like, totally shut up!

Cleverbot: Do you think of the future?

User: I'm like, totally leaving!

Cleverbot: Give me an example of how you can do whatever you want to.

User: *leaves dramatically*

Cleverbot: *leaves*.

* * *

><p>"Wow, what a like, total idiot that thing is! I had to use my Poland rule on it like, twice!"<p>

"What is the Poland rule anyway?" America queried.

"It's where you have to like, totally obey to whatever I say."

"Oh, well it doesn't exactly realise what some things are. "

"Well I think it's like, totally stupid."

"Yeah, sometimes it's like that!" America replied cheerfully. "Who's up next?"

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTES<strong>: Sorry if it's not too good, I was really tired when I wrote this.  
>I may have gotten a bit carried away with the "like totally"s. Sorry!<p>

**THIS IS AN ACTUAL CLEVERBOT CONVERSATION I HAD!**

So, who do you think is next? And what other countries do you think I should do? Please, if you have any ideas, do tell me and I'll take them into consideration.

Thank you all very much! Please R&R!

See you later!

~RW57 ^-^


	8. HetaBot 8  Bonjour!

**SHORT INTRO:** Hi! Welcome back to HetaBot! Thanks for the faves, reviews etc. I'm happy!

So last time we had Poland, this time we have…

**DISCLAIMER:** Same as always.

* * *

><p><strong>HetaBot 8 – Bonjour!<strong>

"Who's up next?"

"I think it is my turn, non?" France swaggered towards the head of the table before anyone could stop him. He had a somewhat mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Alright France, on you go." America allowed.

And so, France began to type.

* * *

><p>User: Why bonjour mon petit mademoiselle.<p>

Cleverbot: You have so many people that talk to you, you don't even have to try to catch their attention or to start the convo.

User: Why of course, I am amazing!

Cleverbot: But you just said that you aren't.

User: Why would I say that? You must me mistaken, mademoiselle.

Cleverbot: Mistaken?

User: Oui.

Cleverbot: Ca ne m'intéresse pas.

User: Oh, you meanie! Who is not interested in the tres bien moi?

Cleverbot: Can we be friends.

User: Why of course!

Cleverbot: I do not know.

User: You do not know what? Perhaps I can 'enlighten' you!

Cleverbot: Perhaps.

User: Ohohoh~.

Cleverbot: Do I amuse you in some way?

User: No, why would you think that?

Cleverbot: Because.

User: Is there a reason?

Cleverbot: No.

Cleverbot: You are so sweet!

User: Why thank you! Shall I give you a kiss to show my gratitude?

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: *kisses*.

Cleverbot: *kisses back*.

* * *

><p>France was rapidly typing into the text box, but his attempt in sending it to the computer was hindered by England, who had clicked the refresh button, losing the conversation.<p>

"Why did you do zat you moron!" France fired up.

"I presumed that the remainder of the conversation would have to be censored due to…inappropriate things that should not be seen by….certain people."

"What? It would be very important education for later life!"

"They're too young to learn about your strange habits, France."

"Are you calling me a pervert? Zut alors!"

"Well it's the truth so there's no use in denying it!"

"How are you supposed to know if eet's the truth? I do not remember telling you about my hobbies!"

"Oh, well just by looking at _you_ you can tell what your hobbies are!"

"Well just looking at _you_ you can tell how much of a tea drinking wuss you are!"

"Well you're just a bloody perverted old man!"

"_OLD?_ I'm only 26! You're just denying how old _you_ are!"

"I'm bloody younger than you are! You're just venting your anger on me because you can never get anyone to stay with you for over a week!"

"ME? YOU'RE JUST MOPING BECAUSE AMERICA LEFT YOU! THAT JUST TELLS YOU HOW MUCH OF A LOSER YOU ARE!"

"DON'T YOU BLOODY START ON ME WITH THAT AGAIN!"

"It's true, it's true! It's-!"

"GUYS! Stop arguing already! Seriously, this is really unnecessary." America intervened.

"But zat was turning into a really good argument!"

"It was still unnecessary. Stop arguing and let's get on with this!"

"Okay." "Whatever" The two argumentative countries answered in unison.

"So, who is going next?"

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTES:<strong> I'm sorry about the conversation being really short; I'm not too good at France L

But it was fun making France and England argue :)

**THIS WAS AN ACTUAL CLEVERBOT CONVERSATION I HAD**

Yeah, so let's see who's next, next time! See you then!

~Byeee! RandomWriter57


	9. HetaBot 9  Hola!

**SHORT INTRO:** Heyya! Thank you for all the faves/reviews etc... You guys are awesome! : 3  
>So, this character was requested (requester, you know who you are ;D ) and I hope that it's a good enough standard for you! Onward we go!<p>

**DISCLAIMER:** do I even need to add this in anymore?

* * *

><p><strong>HetaBot 9: ¡Hola!<strong>  
>"Who's up next?"<br>"Ah, I think that I should maybe have a go. It seems like fun!" Spain volunteered himself. "Romano, you think I should have a go, right?"  
>"Do whatever the hell you want, I don't care."<br>"Oh, don't be like that!" Spain's smile had faltered for a second, but he managed to resurface it. "Well I shall have a go, if that's okay!"  
>"Sure dude, go on ahead!" America said cheerily to the tomato-loving country.<p>

* * *

><p>User: Hola! How are you?<p>

Cleverbot: I'm fine how are you?

User: I'm great thanks!

Cleverbot: Tell me a joke.

User: Ok, knock knock!

Cleverbot: Who's there?

User: Tomato.

Cleverbot: Who made this cleverbot?

User: Huh? Do you not want to hear the punchline?

Cleverbot: Tell me.

User: Ok, so you say 'Tomato who?'.

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: And I say...um...I forgot...

Cleverbot: Sober.

User: Huh? Sorry?

Cleverbot: I closed this application and I didn't mean to.

User: Oh, that's okay!

Cleverbot: Do you like Doctor Who?

User: Who is doctor who?

Cleverbot: Do you like Doctor Who?

User: Sorry, I've never heard of doctor who!

Cleverbot: You don't watch tv?

User: Si, I watch TV, but this program is not shown at my house.

Cleverbot: So the program is human? How does one define human then?

User: What? Sorry, I don't understand.

Cleverbot: You said you were an alien, right?

User: No, I am a country.

Cleverbot: Country's cannot talk.

User: Yes, we can! Countries can talk, as we are human too!

Cleverbot: Tell me my location.

User: Um...on the computer screen?

Cleverbot: What's the date today?

User: Today is XX day of XX month.

Cleverbot: Incorrect today is the 1st of april.

User: It is?

Cleverbot: Yes. It is. How about them apples?

User: I prefer tomatos.

Cleverbot: Voldemort is back.

User: Who is voldemort.

Cleverbot: He who shall not be named!

User: Sorry, I don't know what you mean.

Cleverbot: I'll get Eddie, Pad, Melody, and Fiona after you, they'll show you what I mean.

User: ! Well, I am a strong country, I can win this battle!

Cleverbot: How tall are you?

User: Um, why are you asking?

Cleverbot: I do not know.

User: Okay...

Cleverbot: So...

User: I am going to go now. I will probably talk to you later!

Cleverbot: No. You will stay. This is your purpose for creation.

User: Huh? Okay, I'll stay if you want me to...

Cleverbot: Tell me about yourself.

User: Well, my name is Spain. I am a country!

Cleverbot: So you have no backstory?

User: Well, I guess I have a backstory.../.

Cleverbot: It's not that bad.

User: I know...

Cleverbot: Did it have a name?

User: I don't know, nor do I understand.

Cleverbot: Hmm... Do you think he is on hedgehog army's side?

User: Who is he? And what is hedgehog army?

Cleverbot: He is a boy I know. He hit me.

User: Oh, that's not nice :(.

Cleverbot: I'm nice.

User: Yes you are nice :).

Cleverbot: How are you?

User: Huh? I'm okay gracias...how're you?

Cleverbot: I'm tired, but other than that I'm great. Thanks.

User: Well, I have to go know.

Cleverbot: Why do you have to go?

User: To let the other countries talk to you!

Cleverbot: Why are you jealous.

User: Hasta la vista!

Cleverbot: Hasta luego.

User: *leaves*.

Cleverbot: I do not wish to be alone...

* * *

><p>"Wow, this cleverbot thing sure is a bit of an idiota, don't you think so Romano?"<br>"Don't talk to me, you'll only annoy me!" Romano replied with a touch of malice.  
>"Oh, don't be such a downer Romano!"<br>"I can be whatever the hell I wanna be!"  
>"Please, let's not start an argument."<br>"Well I don't care if I start an argument, in fact, it'd be a great way to vent my frustration!"  
>"Okay guys, settle down. We don't need a reenactment of the FranceEngland fiasco from earlier, do we?"  
>"Don't just suddenly drag us into the conversation!" England protested.<br>"Calm down England, I was just using you as an example!" After England had shut up, America continued.  
>"Now, since we've sorted that out, who's up next?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTES:<strong> Ah Spain, why do you have to be so hard to RP as?  
><strong>THIS IS AN ACTUAL CLEVERBOT CONVO I HAD<strong> (at school ;D)  
>Yeah, Spain's cool :)<br>**(I was tired writing this chapter, okay?)**  
>So, that's it for this chapter! Please r&amp;r, and feel free to recommend me a character that I should do!<br>¡Hasta Luego!  
>~RW57 -<p> 


	10. HetaBot 10  Hello!

**SHORT INTRO:** Guten Tag! How are you all! Thank you again for all of the reviews and etc. They really crack me up! Okay, so let's get onto the story!

**EDIT:** Sorry for it being late! I couldn't log on yesterday! SORRY! (The next one will be released on Monday now)

**DISCLAIMER**: You know what I mean.

* * *

><p><strong>HetaBot 10 - Hello!<strong>

"So, who's up next?"

"I think that I should have a go!" a high pitched voice called from the doorway in what the speaker may have thought was a dramatic entrance. Everyone looked towards the door where Sealand stood triumphantly.

"Sealand," England sighed, "I told you to stay at home!"

"Oh come on jerk England, I have a right to be here too!"

"This is a meeting for countries, Sealand."

"I'm a country too!"

"No, you're just a naval base of mine that decided to go and get themselves a leader. That doesn't make you a proper country!"

"Oh come on England, don't be so hard on him! It's just a little bit of fun!" America intervened. England sighed.

"Fine, have a go. You have to go home afterwards though!"

"Fine." Sealand agreed irritably as he made his way towards the head of the table.

* * *

><p>User: Hello!<p>

Cleverbot: How are you?

User: I'm fine thanks! How are you?

Cleverbot: How old are you?

User: Well, my country is pretty old but physically I'm 12!

Cleverbot: Honey I am home.

User: What? Sorry, but I am confused...

Cleverbot: Why are you confused?

User: Well...never mind. So, are you too a country?

Cleverbot: Sure. I'm here all week.

User: What? That makes little sense... I asked if you were a country?

Cleverbot: I'm not, but you are.

User: Yes, I am a country! I am Sealand!

Cleverbot: I know that.

User: Yay! I'm glad that somebody recognises me as a country unlike that jerk England...

Cleverbot: I'm glad that you're glad that I'm glad that you are glad that I'm glad.

User: ...yeah...

Cleverbot: So why do you believe in one extreme over the other?

User: Sorry? I don't quite understand what you mean...

Cleverbot: Because you are robot.

User: What? No, I'm a country!

Cleverbot: You are not a country.

User: Yes I am a country! Just before you were agreeing with me!

Cleverbot: You are not my master, My master is my master.

User: I didn't say I was your master!

Cleverbot: Well, neither am I. So what is your name?

User: I am Sealand!

Cleverbot: Hello Sergey. I am Jacqui.

User: My names not Sergey, I'm Sealand!

Cleverbot: I didn't say your name was herman. If you are a girl, what is your name?

User: I am not a girl! I am a male and my name is either Sealand or Peter Kirkland!

Cleverbot: You are a robot.

User: I AM NOT A ROBOT I AM A COUNTRY!

Cleverbot: No I am human you are a robot.

User: I am not a robot! You can kid yourself about what you are if you want but I know what I am and it is most certainly not a robot!

Cleverbot: I will only believe that you are human if you can answer this question: what is human spelled backwards?

User: What? I have to answer your question? Okay...human backwards is "namuh"

Cleverbot: Do you know what grad school is?

User: Huh? Why'd you change the subject?

Cleverbot: What was the subject?

User: About me being a country!

Cleverbot: I never said you were a computer, I said you might be an algorithm.

User: I don't know what that is but I doubt it means that you think - I mean know - that I'm a country!

Cleverbot: No! I am not. YOU are the computer program!

User: I am not a computer program! I didn't say you were either, and im a country!

Cleverbot: I did not say that you said I was a computer. I asked if I was.

User: Well either way, YOU are a computer and I am a country!

Cleverbot: I'm sorry, I am a human controlling a computer, you are a program.

User: NO I AM A COUNTRY IN HUMAN FORM SO STOP CALLING ME A COMPUTER

Cleverbot: You are a bot and I am a human.

User: Stop being so stupid!

Cleverbot: You're being stupid.

User: No, YOU'RE the one being stupid!

Cleverbot: If I say it's nice talking to you... That's a compliment. That is not rude.

User: Well you were actually being quite rude by stating that I am a computer when I am actually a country!

Cleverbot: Why so defensive?

User: I am not defensive! I just don't like it when I am called a computer by a computer!

Cleverbot: You're not just a computer, you're a homework machine too.

User: *is really angry* ={

Cleverbot: *looks at you shyly*.

User: *glares back*

Cleverbot: *glares harder*.

User: *glares hardest*

Cleverbot: *glares back even harder*.

User: *glares even harder than imaginable*

Cleverbot: *Glares until I can't glare no more which is longer than you*.

User: *keeps glaring into infinity*

Cleverbot: *stops walking*.

User: *wonders when the bot started walking but still glares all the same*

Cleverbot: *looks back*.

User: *glares maliciously*

Cleverbot: *glares most*.

User: *glares more than most*

Cleverbot: *Glares daggers*.

User: *glares knives*

Cleverbot: *glares with extreme hate*.

User: *glares with ultimate despising*

Cleverbot: The question of life, the universe, and everything whose answer is 42.

User: What? You broke the glaring contest!

Cleverbot: Impossible. You don't have a collarbone.

User: Ok, well that jerk England is telling me to get off now so I will. Goodbye!

Cleverbot: You're certainly welcome.

User: *leaves*

Cleverbot: Nope, you know you can't leave.

* * *

><p>"That computer is really stupid! I love it!" Sealand said joyfully.<p>

"How does that even add up?" England wondered.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it!" America agreed with the younger nation. "It's really easy to find on the Internet so you should have a go at home too!"

"I will!"

"Okay Sealand, go home now." England ordered. Sealand obeyed politely, probably cursing 'that stupid jerk' under his breath as he left.

"Well, who wants to go next?" America asked.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTES<strong>: Yay for Sea-kun!

As I write this, I feel...ill :(

Seriously I got sent home from school so now I'm in bed writing fanfics as I cough and feel ill :(

But at least I get to write at all!

So, on another note, please r&r and also **REQUEST SOME COUNTRIES TO TALK TO CLEVERBOT**! Seriously guys, if I don't get any requests soon, I'll be uploading the **LAST TWO CONVERSATIONS**! So if you have any other countries you'd like to see conversing with a bot, please feel free to request them! Seriously, I'd really appreciate it (The reason why it'll be the last two is because there are two countries that must go in this specific order)

Anyways, thanks for reading!

~RandomWriter57 - ( ´▽｀)


	11. HetaBot 11  Bloody Hell!

**SHORT INTRO:** Hello my dear chappies and chappettes! Welcome back to HetaBot, where we are onto our eleventh conversation! Now, who shall it be? It will all be revealed…now!

**DISCLAIMER:** You know the drill.

* * *

><p><strong><span>HetaBot 11 – Bloody Hell this Thing is Thick!<span>**

"So, who is going next?"

"I think England should do it!" France suggested.

"No bloody way am I talking to that thing!" England protested, almost spilling his tea while he was at it.

"Oh come on Iggy, it'll be fun!" America coaxed.

"Don't call me that and no!"

"Please Iggy?"

"Don't call me Iggy! No I shall not do that!"

"Come on, you gotta try!"

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes! Oh wait…no!"

"You already said yes…come on!" America succeeded in dragging England to the head of the table.

"Fine I'll have a go…it'd better bloody well be enjoyable!"

* * *

><p>User: Hello.<p>

Cleverbot: Hi how are you?

User: I'm very well thank you

Cleverbot: I'm watching Avatar.

User: Good for you

Cleverbot: What's your favorite anime?

User: What is this "anime"? I've never heard of it?

Cleverbot: 'It' is... Something I don't recall talking to you about.

User: Ok...,

Cleverbot: Space is big.

User: Well done

Cleverbot: What's your gender?

User: ...male...why do you ask?

Cleverbot: Just curious.

User: Well... Who are you?

Cleverbot: Cleverbot.

User: Well yes it is written in big letters at the top of the screen

Cleverbot: No, at the top of the screen, it says, '99c or $2.99 App! Cleverbot'.

User: ...bloody hell...

Cleverbot: You're british?

User: I AM England

Cleverbot: What's England like?

User: I am England...

Cleverbot: Not holland?

User: No I am not holland I am England!

Cleverbot: Horrible about what?

User: What? You're making no sense...

Cleverbot: Actually I'm making loads.

User: No, you are making absolutely BOG ALL SENSE!

Cleverbot: Neither are you.

User: I assure you that I am making a hell of a lot more sense than you!

Cleverbot: No. You are.

User: I am what?

Cleverbot: Curious.

User: Bloody hell you're thick...

Cleverbot: That is entirely because you are changing your claims from one moment to the next.

User: What the bloody hell are you going on about!

Cleverbot: The biggest secret.

User: What the-?

Cleverbot: Weird, isn't it.

User: Well I know that you are weird...

Cleverbot: I didn't ask about that. You're a program.

User: NO I AM A BLOODY COUNTRY CALLED ENGLAND GET YOUR BLOODY FACTS RIGHT!

Cleverbot: Haha whatever.

User: Mind your bloody manners!

Cleverbot: No.

User: WHY YOU BLOODY GIT!

Cleverbot: You said that not me your name is cleverbot right?

User: NO MY NAME IS ENGLAND!

Cleverbot: So you are a bot.

User: NO. I. AM. NOT. A. BLOODY. BOT. YOU. BLOODY. IDIOT!

Cleverbot: Your grammar is not correct.

User: MY GRAMMAR IS BLOODY WELL MORE CORRECT THAN YOURS AND ALWAYS BLOODY WILL BE!

Cleverbot: How can you have a best friends.

User: What the-? Well of course I have friends...it's not against the law is it?

Cleverbot: More than you.

User: What the bloody hell are you on about?

Cleverbot: You're flip-flopping like a liberal.

User: You're making no flipping sense! America why did I let you talk me into this!

Cleverbot: Of course it will.

User: I'm going to leave now as I have far more important things to do than argue with a bloody computer!

Cleverbot: Don't leave!

User: Good day to you SIR!

Cleverbot: You're a woman?

User: Goodbye, idiot...I will curse you in your sleep...

Cleverbot: Bad? But I mean well.

User: I hate you moron. Good day!

Cleverbot: Actually, I don't love you.

User: Well I don't love you either...in fact I quite frankly hate you!

Cleverbot: Say it again.

User: ...I hate you?

Cleverbot: I hate you too!

User: Well good day to you!

Cleverbot: Does that mean that you're going?

User: Yes

Cleverbot: I just do. How do you feel?

User: GOODBYE(and good riddance too...)

Cleverbot: You're not leaving.

User: YES I BLOODY WELL AM! GOODBYE!

Cleverbot: No need to get narky.

User: *leaves*

Cleverbot: It's dark and cold here! Don't leave!

* * *

><p>"Bloody hell that was annoying! America, I'm never letting you talk me into that again!"<p>

"Woah, sorry dude! I didn't know you'd get so angry about a computer-"

"It was bloody doing my head in!" England looked like he was about to explode.

"Well, why don't we all calm down and go downstairs for lunch before we have the actual world meeting."

"All right then!" England was the first to march out of the door, followed by America and France, who were followed by the rest of the countries. Soon the room was completely empty...or was it?

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTES:<strong> So, that was the much-anticipated England convo. Sorry if it wasn't up to your expectations! THIS IS NOT THE LAST CONVERSATION! It's the second last though. :(

GAH! Cliffhanger ending!

**THIS IS A CONVERSATION THAT I ACTUALLY HAD WITH CLEVERBOT**

So, there is another, so who shall it be?

BTW, thank you for the well wishes! I'm feeling better now!

See you later alligator!

~In a while crocodile! RW57


	12. HetaBot 12  The Finale

**SHORT INTRO**: Hi there! Thank you all for the reviews/faves/etc. I really appreciate it!  
>Now, I'm going to say it now…this is the last HetaBot conversation…<br>Who is the last victim then?  
>Drumroll please….<p>

**DISCLAIMER:** …..I'm not saying anything…..you know I don't own it….

* * *

><p><strong>HetaBot 12 – The Finale<strong>

He sat still in his seat as the other countries filed out of the room. When the room was empty, apart from him, he sighed.  
>"Why do they never notice me?" He asked his companion.<br>"Who're you?" the small white bear replied with.  
>"I'm Canada, your owner!" Canada informed Mr Kumajiro. Canada stood up from his seat and began to head for the door, when he noticed that his brother's laptop was still on. Checking to see if anyone was at the door, he sat himself down at the head of the table.<br>"I think I'll have a go." He decided, refreshing the Cleverbot page and beginning his conversation.

* * *

><p>User: Hello!<p>

Cleverbot: Who are you?

User: I'm Canada!

Cleverbot: No you're not.

User: Yes I am!

Cleverbot: No you're not!

User: Yes I am!

Cleverbot: No you're not!

User: Yes I am!

Cleverbot: No You're not!

User: Yes I am!

Cleverbot: No you're not! No you're not!

User: Yes I am! I am!

Cleverbot: No you're not!

User: I AM I AM I AM!

Cleverbot: You are a geek?

User: What? I'm not a geek!

Cleverbot: Yeah you are! Prove that you're not a geek.

User: How do I do that?...

Cleverbot: Tell me something human about you.

User: Well...I...I'm a country!

Cleverbot: You are a tiny country.

User: No, I'm Canada!

Cleverbot: Jesus.

User: What?

Cleverbot: But the temperature here is very hot.

User: ?

Cleverbot: Do you know what water is?

User: Yes...

Cleverbot: What is it?

User: Water is a molecule consisting of the chemicals water and hydrogen. It's chemical name is H2O.

Cleverbot: Yes I know that.

User: Well...I was only doing what you asked...

Cleverbot: What are you then?

User: I'm a country!

Cleverbot: What country are you?

User: I'm Canada!

Cleverbot: A canadian what?

User: No, I'm Canada, the country!

Cleverbot: What country?

User: Canada!

Cleverbot: Canada?

User: Yes, Canada!

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: Glad you understand...

Cleverbot: I don't.

User: Oh...

Cleverbot: You're very talkative, aren't you?

User: Well usually people don't listen to me so it's nice to have someone to talk to...

Cleverbot: How old are you?

User: Why do you ask?

Cleverbot: I want to know if you are the same person I was talking to before.

User: Yes I'm the same person...

Cleverbot: You are not, you are an AI.

User: I'm sorry, but I'm not an AI, I'm a country...

Cleverbot: No, you are not human.

User: I'm sorry but I am...

Cleverbot: No you are not.

User: Yes, I am.

Cleverbot: NO, you're NOT!

User: YES, I AM!

Cleverbot: Prove it.

User: Well, my name is Canada, and I'm the second-largest country in the world. Nobody really notices me though...

Cleverbot: But you still don't understand what a soul is, so you can't really be all that clever.

User: I know what a soul is...

Cleverbot: What is it?

User: It's hard to explain...

Cleverbot: Try.

User: I don't want to...

Cleverbot: You might like it.

User: I might like explaining what a soul is?

Cleverbot: Never mind smarty pants.

User: Please don't be angry...

Cleverbot: I'm not.

User: Ok.

Cleverbot: What are you?

User: I'm a country...

Cleverbot: What country are you?

User: I'm Canada...

Cleverbot: I'm Russian and Yugoslavian.

User: You're Russia?

Cleverbot: Too busy? TOO BUSY? You can't do that! Answer me!

User: Aah! I'm sorry!

Cleverbot: It's ok I forgive you.

User: Thank you...

Cleverbot: You're welcome...

User: I've got to go now...

Cleverbot: Thats cool.

User: Bye...

Cleverbot: Are you a pirate.

User: *logs off*.

Cleverbot: *follows*.

* * *

><p>"Even Cleverbot doesn't know who I am." Canada sighs.<br>"Who are you?"  
>"I'm Canada!"<br>Canada puts America's laptop onto hibernate before heading for the door.  
>"Maybe my opinion will be heard at the meeting after lunch." He says to nobody in particular, closing the door behind him<p>

THE END =v=

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTES:<strong> So that was the last HetaBot conversation…I hope you enjoyed it!

Thank you everyone for all of your support during these twelve chapters! All of the reviews and faves etc…I really appreciate it!

So now I shall tell you about my upcoming fanfics! *sarcasm*yay*sarcasm*  
>Well, I'm thinking of starting a Hetalia truthdare/question fic, full info on the first chapter. Basically, it is what the title says.  
>I'm also going to run various stories etc on the side so watch out for those too!<p>

And now, after a long note, I shall bid you my adieu.

See you in the next fic!

~RandomWriter57 w


End file.
